


Tutorial

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Gadreel comes to Castiel for help in understanding a specific area of human behavior.





	Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeQueen/gifts).



“Cassie!”  You greet your boyfriend with a friendly smile and a hug.  "Hey, Gadreel.  How’s it going?“  You greet the other angel from within Castiel’s arms, not wanting him to feel ignored.

"I am well, thank you for inquiring.”  Gadreel responded courteously.  Castiel finally releases you from the hug, and you return to your armchair.

“What brings you two here?”  You ask as Castiel and Gadreel sit down in nearby chairs.

“Gadreel and I were talking,” Castiel began, glancing over at the other angel.  "About his lack of sexual experience.  I suggested he might find his first time easier if he joined us one night.  Since we all know and trust each other.“  Castiel finished, giving you his trademark sweet, adorable smile.

You couldn’t speak.  Your jaw might have dropped open; you weren’t sure.  Images of being ravished by both of them flashed through your mind.  You swallowed, feeling wetness trickle into your panties.  After a moment of you not speaking, Castiel says your name with a concerned frown.

"I believe she is amenable to the suggestion.”  Gadreel spoke up, directing his sentence at Castiel.

“How can you tell?”  Castiel replied curiously.  Both angels peered at you.

“Her eyes are dilated more than the level of light in this room warrants.  Also, her heart rate and breathing increased when you suggested this.  I believe these are all signs of sexual arousal in humans.”

A mischievous spark lit in Castiel’s eyes, making your breath catch.  "Then perhaps it is time to discuss ‘safe words’.“  Castiel said.  He managed not to use finger quotes this time, looking so proud of himself that your heart expanded with love for him for a moment.

"Safe word?”  Gadreel asked with a confused frown.

“Some humans enjoy begging simply to add to the sexual experience.  A word is chosen, called a safe word.  It should be something no one will be tempted to yell in passion.  If anyone actually wants to stop, you say the word.”

“That sounds… odd.”  Gadreel was still frowning.  "Why would anyone derive pleasure from such things?“

"Don’t knock it till you try it, Gadreel.”  You finally find your voice. It is surprisingly steady, considering the fact that there are two amazingly hot seraphim in your room discussing how best to ravage you.  Together.

“Our safe word is halo.”  Castiel speaks; both Angels are staring at you like you’re covered in fudge.

“Halo.”  Gadreel repeats in a murmur.  "Should we remove her clothes first?“  Gadreel snaps, and you are suddenly naked. Castiel smiles, breaking his appreciative gaze at you to glance over at Gadreel.

"It  _can_ be enjoyable to remove clothes manually.  Perhaps we should attempt that in the future.”

 _In the future?_   You wonder internally.   _They’re planning on doing this again?_

Your thoughts are derailed as Castiel pulls you gently to your feet and kisses you.  You moan softly, wrapping your arms around his neck and melting into the kiss.  His hands hold both hips gently but firmly, pulling you into him as his tongue thrusts into your mouth.

You start a little when you feel another warm body plaster itself against your back, before you remember Gadreel.  He kisses your neck softly, hesitantly.  Your moans give him more confidence as his lips travel down your neck, suckling harder as he reaches sensitive spots.

 _How does he know- ooooh_.  You silently wonder, before realizing that the two angels are probably communicating mentally.  Cheaters.  Your line of thought is derailed as Gadreel pushes his hips into yours, letting you feel the growing hard-on and grinding you forwards into Castiel’s erection.  Castiel breaks from the kiss, and you take a single gasp for air before Castiel descends to the neglected side of your neck.  All your breath leaves you in a high pitched whimper.  Both men buck their hips into you repeatedly, making you squirm and whine.

You hear wing flutters, and the torturous pleasure on your neck ceases.  You are now lying on your back on the bed, with both men lying on their sides on either side of you.  They exchange a glance for a long moment, before the both lean in and take a nipple in their mouths.

You cry out and arch your back into the sensation.  Gadreel suckles softly, probably afraid to hurt you.  Castiel is by now experienced in what you like, and nibbles in between harsh suckling.  Two hands go between your back and the mattress and hold you up.  Your hands flail around a little until they are each grasped in another pair of hands and held down on the bed near your hips.

One hand makes contact with your belly, trailing softly down until it reaches your center.  Almost eagerly, two fingers thrust inside you.  You whine loudly and thrash in their firm grips, body unable to cope with both of them sucking on your breasts while they finger you.  Only half aware of your own movements, you try to sit up and scooch backwards, perversely desperate to escape their combined attention.  Two hands touch your shoulders and push you back down.  One mouth, (Castiel’s?) bites down on your nipple harshly, punishment for the attempt.

You whine and moan loudly, starting to lose yourself to the sensations, when they abruptly stop.  Hands and mouths all pull away from you, and you lie there for a moment, able to do nothing but pant in confusion.

Gadreel’s face appears above yours, and you have time for a single, small noise of inquiry, before his mouth is mashed to yours.  His kiss is fierce, demanding, and his tongue thrusts into your mouth without giving you a chance to resist.

Hadn’t they both said that this was Gadreel’s first time?  Castiel had to be coaching him.  Because his kiss was  _fantastic_.  You moaned into his lips, and tried to bring your hands up to bury in his hair.

They wouldn’t move.

A squeal left you, absorbed by Gadreel’s mouth, when you realized they are using their graces to hold you down.  Gadreel chuckled darkly into your mouth.

“You will be released when we are finished with you.”  Castiel informed you from somewhere below you.  “Gadreel, I am aware of how tempting her mouth and neck are, but you did ask for instruction.”  Castiel’s voice holds laughter and a small amount of impatience.  Gadreel releases your mouth, making you gasp for breath, and plants a small kiss on your cheek before moving down near the foot of the bed to join Castiel.  Castiel is crouched between your legs, and Gadreel is reclining next to him, his head near the foot of the bed and his feet pointing towards the pillows, staring intently at your crotch.  You lick your lips, becoming embarrassingly wet as you realize that Castiel probably intends to eat you out, while mentally instructing Gadreel on how to do it.  Castiel leans forward, his breath falling on your outer lips.  Your eyes flutter shut, and you let your head fall back to the bed, giving up on the ability to watch them.  Agonizingly slowly, Castiel gently licks and lips at your outer lips, drawing a whimper.

“Teasing.”  Gadreel breaks the silence, sounding thoughtful.  “Yes, I see.”  Clearly, you’re only hearing a tiny part of the conversation.  Somehow, the knowledge of them casually flaunting their abilities in front of you only makes you wetter.  Castiel continues to lick lightly just outside your entrance, occasionally nipping lightly.  You whimper and try to thrust your hips towards his mouth, to no avail.  Castiel chuckles.

 _Finally_ , after what feels like an eternity later, Castiel’s tongue thrusts into you.  He lets out a long groan at the wetness he finds, vibrating your nethers and making you cry out for him.  He growls, his tongue exploring inside you for every spot that makes you whimper and moan.

Almost immediately, it finds your gspot.  Castiel shifts his weight eagerly, licking it repeatedly with determination.  Your eyes and head shoot up when you feel one of his fingers gently and lightly caressing your clit, making you cry out again.  The coil in your belly gets tighter and tighter, and you whimper steadily, anticipating climax.

Just then, Castiel pulls away.

“Nooo!”  You whine.  “Castiel!  Pleeeease, I need you!”  You gaze pleadingly into blue eyes.  Castiel has rose into a sitting position, starting to move back out of the way when he hears you use his name.  His head snaps up to meet yours, and his eyes glow a little.  Castiel growls, and starts to shift forwards towards you.  He’s stopped, however, by Gadreel putting a restraining hand on his shoulder.

“Patience, brother.”  Gadreel urges Castiel calmly.  “You did promise.”

“Yes.”  Castiel replies, tearing his eyes away from yours with difficulty to look over at Gadreel.  “I did.”  They switch places, until Gadreel is laying between your legs, staring into you with an expression of unrestrained hunger.

You have a feeling you’re in trouble.

Castiel, when he had his turn, dove into you like a man possessed.  Gadreel just slowly leans forwards.

Gadreel spends, in your opinion, entirely too much time on your outer lips.  It feels like  _hours_ with his tongue gently licking and lapping, tasting and nibbling everywhere  _except_ inside of you.  You open your mouth to plea him for mercy, but before you can you are filled with Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel growls and cups your face very, very gently.  You taste your own essence on his tongue and moan at the sensation.  Your hands jerk in their invisible restraints, aching to bury in Castiel’s hair.  Or maybe Gadreel’s.  You’re not sure.  Breath huffs against your nethers, making you squeak in startled arousal.

“You would only use your hands to rush us, dearest.  That would lessen your pleasure, and we would not want that.”  Gadreel told you matter of factly, almost as though he  _didn’t_ just have his face buried in you.  Gadreel returns calmly to his torture, drawing a wail from you muffled by Castiel’s lips.

You’re not sure how much time passes, before Castiel releases your lips, letting you gasp for air.  Your gasp is cut off, however, when Gadreel’s tongue thrusts in you, suddenly abandoning his slow teasing.  All the breath you gathered leaves you as you cry Gadreel’s name, so relieved to finally have more of the stimulation you crave.  Castiel covers your limited line of vision, leaning over you to bury his face in your neck.  Your cry is so loud it’s nearly a scream, as Castiel tortures you with mouth and stubble across sensitive nerves already drawn to the breaking point by Gadreel’s painfully slow exploration of your insides with his tongue.  You cry and thrash, losing the ability to keep track of who’s licking you where.  Someone’s tongue on your neck, face buried in that crease between neck and shoulder, sucking and nipping just right.  Someone else’s tongue finally finding that spot inside you, staying there determinedly.

Finally, someone’s finger caresses your clit, and it’s really the last straw.  You scream and thrash and come so hard it nearly hurts.  You can faintly hear eager noises below and on top of you, and Gadreel is holding your hips tightly to him and sucking and licking every last drop that spills from you.

Finally, Castiel has to push Gadreel away.  He is licking you so eagerly, for so long, you’re starting another rise to a second orgasm.

“Not yet, brother.”  Castiel tells Gadreel, his voice slightly hoarse.  “She will feel much better when your cock is inside her.”  Gadreel looks up at you, eyes fierce and hungry as your cum decorates his lips.

Two seraphs, tall and beautiful, two you specifically lust after, are currently eyeing you like a piece of candy.  All you can do is whimper.

Two sets of hands grab you gently, lifting and turning you until you’re on all fours.  Castiel sticks two fingers in you and pumps, groaning at the wetness he finds.

“You’re very ready for us, aren’t you, baby?”  Castiel growls at you.  All you can manage is a whine.  They move again, until Gadreel is kneeling behind you, and Castiel kneels in front of you.  Gadreel’s enormous hands rest on your hips, and Castiel’s huge cock jumps eagerly in front of you, tempting you.

You can’t wait any longer.

You lean forwards and deliver a lick on Castiel’s cock, all the way from the base to his tip.  Castiel inhales sharply, his head falling back on his shoulders.  You take advantage of his distraction and suck the tip in your mouth, drawing a groan from his lips.

Your smugness is short lived, however, as your attention is forcefully drawn away from Castiel when Gadreel rams suddenly in you, his cock filling and stretching you perfectly.  You keen as he hilts in you, pausing on Castiel for a moment to adjust.

“Impatient.”  Gadreel growls behind you, voice strained.  “Father, you’re so  _tight_.”  You feel Castiel’s hand bury in your hair, reminding you of him.  You whimper, trying to convey your love for him with just your eyes, and take his cock as deep as you can.

Gadreel pounds you relentlessly from behind, and Castiel’s cock fills your mouth, his hand gently stroking your hair.  Both men groan your name, their cries of pleasure from  _you_ making you shudder.  Two angels, older than the earth itself, thrusting into you and crying your name as though  _you_  are the most precious thing on earth.

Your pussy tightens, oversensitive from the relentless stimulation.  You suck hard on Castiel, pulling him as far down your throat as you can.  Castiel’s hand tightens painfully in your hair, and his cock swells inside you, moments from conclusion.  The tiny points of pain on your scalp stimulate you more, and Gadreel’s next thrust brushes your gspot.

It’s all too much, and you scream and explode, thrashing between them.  You can distantly hear Castiel yell your name, coming with you thrusting into you harder.  Gadreel follows moments later, and you are pulled under unending waves of pleasure until everything goes black.

When you come to, you are on your side and sandwiched between both angels.  Gadreel is laying in front of you, facing you and stroking your hair with his top hand.  Castiel, then, must be behind you; his arms surround your waist, holding you against him.  The familiar pose floods your heart with warmth and love for him.  Castiel makes a wordless grumbling noise, and nuzzles your ear.  Gadreel smiles at you.

“Thank you both for that.”  Gadreel says.  “I cannot express how much I enjoyed it.”

“I should be thanking you.”  You reply, still a little dizzy at the memory.

“I can only speak for myself,” Castiel chimed in.  “But you would be welcome to join us any time, Gadreel.”  Two sets of eyes turn to you, setting off an involuntary swallow at the attention.

“Definitely.”  The word comes easy.  A repeat performance of tonight?   _Hell_ yes.  A smile lights up Gadreel’s face, making your heart swell in shared happiness for him.  Poor Gadreel hasn’t been given many good things in life; it makes you very happy to have added to that number.

“Thank you.”  Gadreel replies, still smiling.  “There are some things I would like to research for next time.  I have heard of one thing that sounds intriguing.  It’s called… bondage, I believe?”  Gadreel’s voice is hesitant.  You glance back over your shoulder at Castiel, to see a small, knowing smirk.

“Why wait?”  Castiel asks Gadreel, his eyes not leaving yours.

This could be a long night.


End file.
